


Lullaby

by violetcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Member Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcastiel/pseuds/violetcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a hunt turned tragic for you while Dean tries to console you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It was finally over. Usually it was your wont to try to look at the positive side of everything, but in this case, there really wasn’t one. Yes, it was over, but now what was supposed to begin?

How could you move on from this? Your only family now lay dead at your feet and the knife that killed her was still in your hand. Her blood was literally on your hands. The silver hilt of the knife had grown warm in your hand.

You couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t say anything. Sam and Dean stood up. They had been injured too, but you probably hurt a lot more. They slowly realized what had happened. It had been **you** who had saved **them**. And they knew what that meant for you.

But to them, this was probably just another hunt. You weren’t the first person to be in the same situation with the Winchesters and you wouldn’t be the last. Sam looked at you sympathetically. “Y/N…”

The sound of his voice started your mind once again. You dropped the knife while slowly stepping away from the corpse. They’d be gone soon and you’d be all alone. Their words wouldn’t help you now.

You backed into a wall and from there, all you could do is collapse. You buried your face in your knees and covered your head with your hands. You felt helpless. You literally can’t do anything. Not even tears were coming to you. You weren’t even sure how you were breathing right now and your mind was blank.

You heard footsteps crossing the concrete floor, but they didn’t mean anything to you. You couldn’t tell if it was Sam or Dean who now stood before you, but it didn’t matter. There was a loud exhale and as the brother sat down next to you.

He sat there for a second before pulling your head into his chest. It was Dean. You put up a weak resistance but couldn’t care quite enough to pull away. Once you had stopped feebly resisting, he put his hand on your hair. You could hear his heartbeat. You couldn’t be mad at them. They were still human and even you knew it had to be done. That thing in her would kill others. And even though they had done this hundreds of times, they still knew that you hadn’t. In a soft voice, he began singing to you.

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better._


End file.
